Trapped
by Hedgehogs5428
Summary: What if when Denby caught Patricia with her bag, she didn't let her go so easily? Will Eddie figure out what happened? Will he find her? And most importantly, will Peddie prevail? Rated T just in case. Sequel is called Forever&Always!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, it's Kelsey! This is my first HOA story, but I've been in love with Peddie since season 2 when they first met and was devastated when they broke up:'( I got super excited when Denby caught Patricia in House of Entrapment, especially when I saw Eddie's face as she ran back for her bag! He looked so concerned and regretful that he had to keep going without her.** ** I was very disappointed when Denby let her go so easily since I was hoping Eddie would get to come rescue her and that's where this idea came from...Enjoy;)**

Eddie POV

While listening to the real Harriet tell us about her sister and everything that happened, I was secretly worrying about a certain redheaded friend. I was still madly in love with her, but for some reason she can't seem to get that through her head. I mean she must still love me, why else would she act so hostile towards KT?

Right now I just wish I knew where she was! I wish I had gone back with her, at least then if she was with Denby, I would be there to protect her.

We had waited about ten minutes before even calling the cab to take us to the mental hospital and she never showed. I obviously wanted to go back and look for her, but Fabian insisted that we were lucky to get by the gatehouse the first time and we couldn't afford to go back. I could only pray that Denby hadn't found her, but something told me we weren't going to be that lucky.

Patricia POV

"You can't keep me here you know." I said, trying not to show how scared I was. I mean c'mon, the first one of us that got caught by Denby was Amber and she got shipped off to fashion school. What if she found a way to make me disappear as well?

"You make it sound like you're my prisoner. I thought that you were my guest." She says in a fake, sugar sweet tone. "And we were having a lovely cup of tea. Sugar?"

I shake my head, I wasn't going to drink any of that tea. She had a "sleeping" man in a secret room, who knows what she's capable of?

"So where exactly did you find my bag again?" She asks, setting her cup on the table.

"At Anubis House." Not a lie.

"Where at Anubis House?" She asked, perplexed. Almost as if she was trying to decide weather or not she believed me.

"Common room, I figured you must have left it there." I reply innocently. Well so much for not lying, but that is what Sibuna is all about.

"Interesting, especially because I wasn't even in the common room today. Don't you think that's a bit strange?" I guess she decided that she didn't believe me.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so careless with your things." I retort.

"Maybe you should learn to keep your mouth shut."

"I'm not scared of you."

"Well maybe you should be." That's when I started freaking out. That's exactly what Rufus had said when I told him I wasn't scared of him. What if she somehow knew Rufus? What if they were friends? No stop Patricia, I scolded myself. Rufus is dead. You saw him die yourself this time, the only thing you have to fear is right in front of you.

"I should be getting back, the others will start to worry. We had plans tonight." I improvised. I was more than ready to get the hell out of here.

"Then perhaps you should call them, let them know they won't be seeing you for quite sometime." She smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"Call them right now and tell them you had a family emergency. Your aunt came to pick you up and you probably won't be able to contact them from her house." She commanded.

Rufus had said he was my uncle when he took me.

"N-no." Nice going Patricia! You stuttered, now she knows you're scared. You can kiss any chance you had of getting out of here goodbye.

"I think I'm being quite generous Patricia, I could make you disappear so easily. No one would ever know what happened, I think you should be grateful and make the call if you ever want to get out of here." She said picking up my phone, holding it out to me.

I took the phone and pressed speed dial number one, Eddie. If anyone would be able to detect something was wrong with me it would be him.

"Patricia, thank god. Where are you?"

**I think I'll stop it right there:P I'm hoping for at least 5 reviews for this chapter? Sorry if it seemed kinda rushed, I just wrote it right after seeing that episode which ended a half hour ago! Hopefully I didn't fail at this! Until next chapter...Byeeeee!:D**


	2. The Phone Call

**Hi everyone! I'm SO happy you all seemed to love this story so much! When I woke up this morning and saw all the reviews I started freaking out! Haha, hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!**

Eddie POV

"Patricia, thank god. Where are you?" I can't even express how relieved I was when I saw it was Patricia calling me.

"Hi Eddie. You see, I don't think I'll be able to make the disco tonight, sorry." I hear Patricia say.

What? She's apologizing for not being able to make the disco? What disco? And since when does she apologize and act so polite towards me? Unless Denby caught her!

"Where are you?" I ask again. I didn't want to deny anything about the disco just in case Denby was listening.

"My aunt came to pick me up, she's taking me back to her house for a while."

What? This doesn't make any sense!

"What? Why? Yacker, what's going on?" I try to get her to reveal more.

"I guess my brother came to England for a while, he goes to college in America. He's staying with my aunt because my parents are visiting Piper at her school for a little bit. You can ask Fabian, my brother and him were super close before he left for the states." She explained.

"And you never told me about this brother?" I ask, feeling slightly betrayed. I mean seriously, I thought after Piper the family secrets were over! At least this meant that Denby hadn't caught her, but then why did she apologize about the disco?

"Yeah, sorry about that. But seriously talk to Fabian about it, he'll be glad to know my brother is back." She said, somewhat forcefully.

"Eddie, get off the phone we need to talk." KT said coming into Harriet's room again.

I nodded reluctantly.

"Hey, do you think you can call me later? We need to talk." I said.

"No, my aunt is really against using phones and computers and all that stuff during visits. She only let me call you so you would know I was alright."

"Oh, yeah I get it. When do you think you'll be back?" I wonder.

"Not for a while." She says after a short pause.

"Oh. Alright, bye Yacker."

"Bye Eddie."

Eddie? Not Slimeball or Weasel? Now I was almost positive something was up, but there was only one way to confirm it.

"Hey Fabian, what's Patricia's brother's name?" I ask.

"Patricia doesn't have a brother." He answers, "Why would you think she had a brother?"

"Crap." I sigh.

That's why she wanted me to ask Fabian about her "brother."

"What? Eddie, what's wrong?" KT asks, concerned.

"Denby has Patricia." I say closing my eyes.

**Eh, not my best work. Hoping for 5 more reviews for the next chapter? Love you guys!**


	3. Leaving

**Wow, I'm usually TERRIBLE when it comes to updating! I've really been getting into this story! Hope you guys like it:)**

Patricia POV

"Bye Eddie." I choked out, holding back tears. I ended the call and squeezed my eyes shut. I refuse to let Denby know how much I'm suffering.

"Perfect." She says taking my phone.

"I don't think you'll need this anymore." She says, throwing my phone against the ground and stepping on it.

That was the phone that had replaced the one Rufus broke at prom two years ago.

"Hey! I thought you said I would get out of here eventually, now when I do I'll need a new phone!" I accuse.

She slapped me across the face in one fluid motion that almost knocked me to the ground. I grab my stinging cheek and glare at her, not letting her know of my increasing fear of her.

"You'll find that I don't have nearly as much tolerance for sassy comments as I appear to in class." She informed, as if nothing had even happened.

"Stay here." She commanded walking into the dining room, shutting the door behind her.

Nevertheless, I get silently walk towards the door and press an ear against it when I hear her talking.

"Patricia Williamson." I hear her voice.

"I know she's a handful, but I don't want Victor or Eric to know about this, especially Eric. She's his son's ex-girlfriend, he _definitely _wouldn't approve of this, plus he's always been the softest of the society. Just please do this for me." She says in a pleading tone.

Who is she talking to?

"Thank you. Come now, I need her out of here as soon as possible, Victor is supposed to stop by later tonight and she needs to be out of here by then." She says relieved.

"Perfect, see you soon. Bye."

I quickly rush over to the other side of the couch, where I was before.

"Follow me." She barks at me as soon as she enters the room.

"Why? Where are we going?" I ask worriedly. Whoever was on the other end of the phone was coming to take me, and apparently they know me.

"Don't you dare say another word until we get there or I assure you Eddie will pay the price." She says grabbing my arm.

I close my mouth and follow her out the door.

I don't know how Eddie is going to get me out of this one.

**Ta-da! I'm going to try to update tonight! If not tonight then I'll update tomorrow! Who do you think is going to be taking Patricia? I think it'll be a pretty good surprise;P 5 More reviews for another update? I love you guys!:***


	4. Not You Again

Patricia POV

I followed Denby out into the woods. I feel as if we've been walking for ages, before we stop near a dirt road. We stand for a few minutes, me dying to know what the heck was about to happen, and Denby taking out her phone to check the time every five seconds.

I look to the left to see the headlights of a car.

"Perfect timing." Denby whispers, smiling as the car stops in front of us.

"I'm glad you made it." She says to the driver as we walk to the side of the car.

And of course the car was your stereotypical sketchy black van. Perfect, just where I wanted to be.

"You owe me for this." I hear a woman's voice from inside the car.

Oh no, not her.

"Actually, I do believe that this is _you_ repaying_ me_ for helping you after Victor discovered what you were up to, Vera."

"I don't think you understand exactly how much of a handful Patricia can be." Vera says, stepping out of the car.

"Aw, you didn't miss me?" I mock. Even though Vera was awful I prefer her over Denby, Vera didn't scare me one bit.

"What did I say about being quiet? Do you want Eddie to join you and Vera?" Denby asks, glaring at me.

I stay quiet. I hate this new power they had over me. They knew I cared about Eddie and didn't hesitate to use my feelings against me.

"Smart girl." Vera smiles.

"Don't underestimate her, and don't be soft on her. Remember how she escaped Rufus? That is _not _going to happen again. Remember, you are the master, she is the dog." Denby commands.

I knew what she was doing, she knew I wasn't scared of Vera, but she wanted me to be. Therefore, she's going to do everything in her power to make sure Vera doesn't get soft toward me.

"Of course." Vera smiles.

"Hit her." Denby barks at Vera.

"Why?" Vera asks, startled by the sudden aggressiveness.

"I want you to prove to her and to me that you are not afraid to harm her."

Vera shifts her gaze toward me, and for a moment I'm almost positive she won't do it, but next thing I know I am on the ground.

That _really_ hurt, even more than when Denby hit me at the Gatehouse. I put my hand to my cheek and realize that I'm bleeding, she must be wearing rings that scratched my face when she hit me.

Vera looks at Denby, almost as if she was looking for some kind of praise.

"Perfect. I think you'll do just fine, I'll call you tomorrow morning to see how you're holding up." Denby says walking away.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me now. Get in the van."

Eddie POV

"We need to get back, now." I say worriedly. Who knows what Denby has done to Patricia?

"Lets go." Fabian nodded.

We all take off running towards the exit.

"I'll call a cab." KT says taking out her phone.

I ignore her and continue to run towards our school, it was only a couple blocks away.

"Eddie!" KT whines, clearly not wanting to run back.

"Come on!" Fabian says dragging her along.

**-Line Break that never seems to work for me-**

We finally make it back as I begin to run even faster towards the Gatehouse

"Eddie wait! Eddie stop!" Fabian yells grabbing my arm.

"What?" I demand.

"It won't do Patricia any good if Denby catches you too. We need a plan." Fabian explains calmly.

"Why don't we just-"

"Look! It's Denby!" KT cuts me off.

We quickly shuffle behind the edge of the building, poking our heads out to see.

She's walking into the Gatehouse with Victor.

"No. Patricia is in there! We can't let Victor get to her!" I panic.

"Eddie, what are we supposed to do? We'll sit here and listen to them talk, they'll probably discuss what to do with Patricia, if Victor even knows she's missing. Once we know where in there Patricia is, we come up with a diversion and save Patricia." Fabian says.

"Fine, but I don't like it!" I sigh.

**Wow. That got loooong haha. I'm not very happy with everything that happened in Eddie's POV, but it had to happen so sorry! I'm absolutely loving all of your reviews! Let me know what you think of this whole Vera thing! I hope it wasn't too disappointing:/ I'll try to update again tomorrow! Maybe, just _possibly _one more tonight, but probably not. 5 More reviews? Thanks for reading!**


	5. Spying

Eddie POV

We've been standing outside the Gatehouse for ages now. We had opened one of the windows a tiny bit so we could hear what Victor and Denby were saying. So far they have been arguing about the bracelet and false clues we left for them, and Patricia hadn't come up in the conversation at all.

I was ready to tell Fabian and KT that we should just leave when we heard Denby's phone ringing from inside.

"Hello?" I could hear Denby answer.

"It's for you, it's Trudy." She told Victor.

"What is it Trudy?" Victor asked impatiently.

"What? What do you mean missing?" Victor asked.

"Wait, is he talking about Patricia?" I asked confused.

"Or us?" KT added.

"Who's missing, what are you talking about Victor?" Denby asked.

"It seems Eddie Miller, KT Rush, Fabian Rutter, and Patricia Williamson are missing." Victor informed her.

"Oh, you can tell Trudy that Patricia left with her aunt a little while ago. She said that she wasn't sure when she would get Patricia back to school, but I told her that it was fine. I have no clue about the others though." Denby told him.

"She didn't tell Victor." I whisper.

"Why not?" KT asked.

"I don't know, but we need to get back to the house and have a plausible explanation for being out passed curfew." Fabian said nervously.

"Well, didn't you say Patricia apologized for not being able to make the disco?" KT asked me.

"Yeah."

"Well then there we go." KT said satisfied.

"Alright lets go, now, before they start to get suspicious." Fabian says.

If Victor could be in that house and not realize that Denby kidnapped Patricia, then she must not be in there. But if she isn't at the Gatehouse, where is she?

**That's it for now! Keep up your amazing reviews, I'm loving each and every one of them! Can I get 5 more? (as usual) haha**


	6. Eavesdropping

**Hi, sorry that the last chapter got posted twice, I think the website was having some glitches or something:/ Enjoy the chapter!**

Patricia POV

I groaned and lifted my hand to rub my head. The last thing I remember is Vera hitting me on the head with a rock or something after Denby left us. I open my eyes and take in my surroundings.

I'm in a shed of some kind, not surprising. It actually looks kind of familiar. I look down and realize I'm sitting in a ratty, beat up chair and instantly know where I am. Two years ago when Rufus took me, I spent a good 24 hours or so sitting in this chair. The question is, how did Vera know where Rufus kept me back then?

"Finally, you're awake." Vera says, walking into the shed.

I decide to give her the silent treatment, she can't hit me for mouthing off, but it still shows some kind of rebellion.

"I know the bracelet Amber gave Victor is a fake. I confiscated that same bracelet from you last year." She says walking towards me.

She bends over so that we are eye level and says, "So tell me where the real parcel is and you will get out of here _much _sooner than we originally planned."

I just stare at her. I refuse to show any fear or worry about the parcel, and just look at her poker-faced.

She slaps me, just like she did last night.

"I'll come back in a little bit. Maybe then you'll remember where it is." She says, before walking out the door.

Well now what am I supposed to do?

Eddie POV

I walk over towards the kitchen for breakfast, even though it's only 7:00. I've been up all night thinking about Patricia. Everything was fine last night with the whole "disco" and everything. Victor gave us toilet duty for a week, but Willow asked if she could do it for us, something about how she wanted to feel the pain Amber went through when she had to do it. I wasn't about to argue against it.

I was just about to open the door to the kitchen when I heard Denby's voice. I open the door a tiny bit to see if it's her, which it is.

She's on the phone holding Patricia's bracelet and one of the fortunes from the fortune cookies.

"It's red and black with a moon on it." She says.

"Yes, how did you know that?" She asks looking surprised.

"It's Patricia's? How is that possible? How do you know?" She asks.

Who is she on the phone with? And how did they know that it was Patricia's bracelet?

"I see, well do me a favor and let Patricia know that we know it's a fake. Ask her where the real parcel is." She demands.

Whoever is on the phone has Patricia! That's it!

"Well then you'll have to persuade her somehow. Tell her you'll let her out sooner, tell her you'll feed her if she tells you."

Wait, they aren't going to feed her? Isn't that illegal or something?! Oh, right, they _did _kidnap her...

"If that doesn't work then you can just smack her around a bit, the tough ones can be the easiest to crack if you know their weakness. And in Patricia's case, that's Eddie. I think you know what to do, don't you?"

Smack her around a bit? I do not like the sound of this, they can't hurt Patricia! And what does she mean by "I'm her weakness?"

"Of course not! We can't _actually_ take him, I think Eric would notice if his own son went missing! God Vera, sometimes you're so ignorant."

_Vera?!_ Vera was behind this? That means Vera has Patricia! I sneak away from the door and run back into my room to tell Fabian.

**That's all for now! Someone asked how long this story would be, honestly I'm not really sure haha. At most it'll probably be about 15 chapters, but it might end up being more like 10 or 11. Reviews make me smile and right now I am smiling a lot! I'm hoping that by the time this story ends, It will get 100 reviews:D I'll try to update later today! Byeeeeeee!**


	7. Thinking

Eddie POV

I've just finished telling Fabian, KT, and Alfie about Vera and Patricia and the parcel. Everyone's jaws are completely dropped, and their faces are priceless.

"Ok, I feel bad laughing with Yacker being gone." I stop for a moment, thinking about what that really meant before continuing, "But your faces are priceless! Would you mind closing your mouths before you catch some flies?"

"Very funny." KT smirks.

"Ok, wait. So Denby and Vera are actually working _together? _And they know about the fake parcel? This is bad. Like bad, bad." Fabian says, sitting on his bed.

"What do we do? Patricia won't tell Vera where the bracelet is. We know that for a fact." Alfie says.

"Do we really?" KT questions.

"KT, no offense, but you really don't know Yacker at all. She's loyal, she'd never rat us out." I say getting defensive. Yacker would never betray us! She cares about us.

"And you heard Denby tell Vera to smack her around if she wouldn't tell her where it was?" Fabian clarifies.

I nod my head reluctantly. The thought of anyone hurting Patricia makes me sick.

"We have to find her then, fast." Fabian decided.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Alfie asks.

"I don't know, but we have to. I won't let them hurt Patricia." I state.

We sit in silence for a moment, trying to think of what to do.

"Let's go to Denby's. Maybe she'll talk to Vera on the phone again, or maybe even go to see her." I suggest.

"_Again? _ Eddie, I really don't like going to the Gatehouse." KT sighs, scooting closer to me.

"Then you can stay here." I snort, I wasn't about to let KT keep me from finding Patricia.

"Bu-"

"Yeah, you can cover for us." Fabian adds, cutting her off.

"But I don-"

"Then it's settled." Alfie says, jumping out the chair he was sitting in.

"Let's go." I say.

**Ok, I'm sorry if there are any KT fans out there, but I don't really like her character that much (mostly because she's the only competition Peddie has) so I thought I can bring a little bit of that in this story. If you guys don't really like it then I'll lay off, but I kinda liked Eddie being snippy with her here;P If you guys do like it then I can put some more in here. Review? 10 more for an update tonight! If not I'll update again tomorrow:D**


	8. Roadtrip!

Patricia POV

What am I supposed to do? They know that the bracelet is fake and that it's mine. I can't tell them where the real one is, but am I really supposed to just let her slap me around like this?

I hear the door creak open and I look up to see Vera walking in. Great.

"So, do you remember where the parcel is?" Vera asks.

"How did you know about this place?" I've been wondering ever since I got here and I can't keep it in any longer.

"Let's just say, Rufus and I were old friends. Before you killed him." She spat.

"I didn't do anything! He wouldn't have died if he didn't put the mask on. It's not my fault he was a selfish maniac!" I argue.

She slaps me again. It's become a regular thing now.

"Don't you dare speak of him that way." She says getting right in my face.

I just stare at her, not saying a word.

"Let's go." She says yanking me off the ground.

"Ow!" I yelp. My arm has been sore from sleeping on it awkwardly in that dumb chair.

She slaps me again, the whining just irritates her even more.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Harriet's. It's obvious that me slapping you hasn't been very effective, maybe you just need a more..._persuasive_ method." She tells me.

I don't know what she means by persuasive, but I had a feeling that she wasn't going to be bribing me with an ice cream cone.

**Not my best work, but I'm exhausted! My parents are letting me clear out our basement so I can use it as an art studio! I've been cleaning it out all day because we have a ton of junk down there! This was kind of written last minute, but I really wanted to post something for you guys today because I just can't get over your amazing reviews:D I know I keep saying it, but I love you guys so much! I'll update again tomorrow, hopefully it will be better than this chapter...Byeee!**


	9. She's Here

Eddie POV

"Ow!" Alfie was being an idiot and trying to do ninja rolls around every corner. The keyword there is _trying_.

"Alfie!" Fabian and I whisper-yelled.

"I'm sorry!"

"Shhh!" Fabian and I exclaim.

Why did we bring Alfie again?

"Okay, let's just sit here and watch her for a little bit." I whisper.

We were sitting at the window like before. Right now all we could see Denby sitting in a chair, reading.

"Eddie, I think someone is coming." Alfie whispers.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Look." He says, pointing to the driveway.

A black van was pulling up to the Gatehouse.

"Who is it?" Fabian asks.

"I don't know, the windows are tinted." I say, trying to get a better view.

We don't have to wonder for long though because Vera opens the door and steps out.

"It's Vera! This is perfect! We can just follow the van to Patricia when she leaves." I exclaim.

"Wait a second." Alfie says, his eyes widening.

Vera walks towards the back of the van and opens the doors.

"What is she doing? I can't see!" I whisper frustrated.

"I don't know, I can't see anything either!." Fabian whispers back, annoyed.

"It's Trixie! She's in the back, Vera's bringing her inside the Gatehouse!" Alfie whispers anxiously.

Thank god! I'll finally know if she's okay, and then we can go and rescue her.

I can see her boots from where we're standing and automatically know that it really is Patricia.

"Come on!" Vera says, yanking her roughly. Her face twists in pain, but she obliges.

"Patricia!" I whisper-yell angrily.

"Eddie stop!" Fabian whispers, holding me back.

"She's hurting her! We can't just sit here and watch." I say.

"Just wait." Fabian demands

I look back over at Patricia and get even angrier when I see a long cut on her cheek. It's all bloody and bruised.

"Yacker!" I whisper, trying to get her attention.

"Eddie stop, you're going to get us caught." Fabian whispers.

"Trixie!" Alfie joins me.

"Alfie! Stop it!" Fabian smacks him lightly on the head.

"Hey!" Alfie whispers, hitting Fabian back.

"Ow, stop it!"

I look back over at Patricia to see her being pushed towards the door to the Gatehouse.

"Shhh! Look." I whisper

Vera knocks on the door and waits a moment.

"Vera! What are you doing here?" Denby asks angrily, "What if someone sees her? They all think she's home with her aunt! Get in here." Denby says pushing Patricia inside.

"Over here." Fabian whispers, walking towards the window.

We crowd around the window and look inside.

"-so I was hoping you would know what to do with her." We catch the end of what Vera was saying.

"You should have just called, I would've driven out there and helped you." Denby sighs, "But I suppose I can help you out somehow."

"Perfect! What are you going to do?" Vera asks excitedly.

**Ooooooo, this doesn't look too good for Patricia. Sorry about the lame ending. I'll try to update today, but no promises! Lots of reviews might help me get some inspiration though;) Byeeeeeeeee!**


	10. We Have Company

Eddie POV

No, no, no, no, no, no, no. We have to get Patricia out of there! Who knows what they'll do to her?

"We need to do something." I whisper.

"Just wait. See what they're planning first." Fabian orders.

"Let's go back to your shed, we'll figure it out there." Denby orders.

"Actually, I'd rather go back to the house. Get some food?" Patricia tries to stall.

"Some people just never learn." Denby sighs, shoving Patricia to the ground.

She grunts in pain and lands on her stomach. Denby puts one foot on her back and twists the arm that she was yanked by before.

I need to do something, now! No one hurts my Yacker and gets away with it! Woah, did I just think _my Yacker_? Oh give it up, you know you never stopped loving her, don't act so shocked. Wow, I think I'm losing my mind.

I look back at Patricia, I can tell she's trying to hide the pain, but she couldn't help letting out a shriek of pure agony.

"Patricia!" I yell instinctively.

"Eddie!" Fabian whispers pulling Alfie and I to the ground.

"What was that?" Vera asks.

"Sounds like we have company."

**Duh, duh, DUH! Did Eddie just ruin everything?! What's gonna happen next? Don't ask me because I have NO idea!** **I also have a poem for you in honor of Valentines Day for tomorrow:**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**But who cares?**

**Because I'd rather reviews**

**Yeah...not exactly a "poem" but I think it sends out the right message;)**

**PS Does anyone have any clue why there is no HOA tomorrow?! Shouldn't it be illegal to skip a week?! I might DIE without my weekly episode!**


	11. Finally

Patricia POV

"Some people just never learn." Denby sighed before shoving me to the ground.

I fell face first and smacked my head against the ground. As if that wasn't painful enough, Denby just had to go and twist my bad arm back. I tried not to let them know how painful this was for me, but I couldn't help the scream I let out. It wasn't just a scream though, it was more of a shriek that seemed as if it could make other people feel the pain I was in.

"Patricia!" I hear someone yell. No. Don't tell me that's Eddie. He couldn't possibly be that stupid.

"What was that?" Vera asked, alarmed.

"Sounds like we have company." Denby says, stepping off of me.

I see them both advance towards the window and I take this opportunity to race towards the door, despite my pounding head.

"She's getting away!" I hear Vera yell as I run in front of the Gatehouse.

My ankle hurts really bad, I think I twisted it when Denby pushed me. That combined with my headache, forced me to slow down.

"Patricia!" Eddie yells running towards me.

"Are you okay?" He asks hugging me tightly. I've missed him.

"We have to keep going! They're going to catch up to us." I breath out in complete panic.

"You can't run on that ankle. Don't worry, I won't let them touch you." He says, tightening his hold on me as if I would disappear if he let go.

Then I feel a searing pain in my head and everything starts to get blurry, forcing me to loosen my grip on Eddie.

"Yacker? Are you okay?" I faintly hear Eddie say. I want to respond, but I start feeling even dizzier as I go limp, putting all of my weight on Eddie.

"Patricia!" I hear Eddie say, lowering me to the ground.

"What's wrong with her? What happened?" I can hear Fabian ask.

"I don't know! She needs a doctor."

"Patricia, please. Stay with me." I hear Eddie's voice again.

"I'm sorry." I mumble. I'm sorry for everything. Breaking up with him, being so difficult when we were together, being jealous of KT, for not being able to stay awake for him. Those are my last thoughts as everything goes dark.

**That actually didn't come out as bad as I thought it would! I noticed a couple of you got scared and thought I wasn't going to update today;P I almost didn't get to because I was with my friend all day and almost slept over, but my parents wouldn't let me because I have to get my teeth cleaned tomorrow at like 8:00 and the place is like a half hour away so we have to leave by like 7:30:/ But I couldn't let all of you go without a new HOA OR a new chapter! That would be cruel;P Anyways, I hope you looooooved the chapter and Happy Valentines Day! Or as I call it SAD- Single Awareness Day;P Byeeeeeeeeeeeee!:D**


	12. Ouch

Eddie POV

"No, Patricia please." I beg. I can feel tears filling my eyes, but I push them back, refusing to let them fall.

"We have to get her out of here!" Alfie exclaims.

"Stop right there!" Denby commands walking towards us.

"You did this. This is all your fault." I practically growl at them. Before I even know what I'm doing I move Patricia onto the ground and begin to leap towards Denby before Fabian grabs onto me.

"Stop it! This isn't going to help Patricia!" He tries to knock some sense into me.

"Leave now. We'll take care of her." Denby smiles sarcastically.

Just as I'm about to protest, Vera cuts in.

"Are you serious? Harriet, this is getting out of control! She needs to see a doctor!" She says, bewildered.

"So we're supposed to just let her go? They'll go to the police!" Denby exasperates.

"What are we supposed to do? Take all three of the boys back _and _an injured girl! This has gone too far. Let it go." Vera tells her._  
_

I stare at Denby, waiting for her response. We need to get Patricia to a doctor, now! We can't afford to sit here for an hour waiting for them to make up their minds.

"Fine. But listen to me. If you say a word of what happened to the authorities, I will take her right back. And if that happens I promise you you'll never see her again." She warns.

As soon as she says those words I punch her square in the jaw. She falls to the ground unconscious.

I look over to see Vera smiling as she says, "I'll pretend I didn't see that."

I nod my head and walk back to Patricia.

"Eddie!" I hear Fabian exasperate.

"Nice one mate." Alfie says holding a hand up for a high-five.

I blow him off and lift Patricia into my arms and say, "Let's get out of here."

"I can drive you." Vera says, "I owe you."

I'm about to decline her offer, not fully trusting her, when Patricia groans softly. I look down and she's still unconscious.

"Okay." I say, we need to get Patricia to the hospital ASAP. Waiting for a cab would take an extra ten minutes, it'll be faster risking it with Vera.

I get into the back seat of her van with Fabian and Alfie, no one wanting to sit with Vera. I set Patricia's head on my lap and her feet on Fabian's, leaving her body mostly on Alfie.

"It'll be okay." I whisper, stroking her hair. "I love you so much." I tell her unconscious form.

**So what do you think? Was that awful? Can they trust Vera? Or will she kidnap all of them?! I already know the answer (for once) lol. I would LOVE it if I could get to 200 reviews! Can you help me make that happen? I love you guys:D We probably have around 3ish chapters left:( so sad/3 so take this opportunity to REVIEW;)**


	13. NutJob

**Oh my gosh. I cannot believe how many reviews I've gotten! After I posted this chapter I went to my cousin's house and spent the night and just got back home to see I went up 20 reviews! That must have been one of the most amazing moments of my life. Sad right?;P I didn't think I was going to be able to update tonight, but after seeing that I have to!**

Eddie POV

We finally arrived at the hospital and I immediately jump out of the car. I sprint through the doors with Patricia in my arms and run up to the front desk.

"Oh my." The nurse says, apparently shocked at the scene in front of her.

"She needs help!" I practically yell, not knowing what to do.

"What happened?" She asked, picking up the phone on her desk.

"She fell down the stairs and hit her head, I think she twisted her ankle too." I improvise.

"Name?" She asks.

"Patricia Williamson! Now will you please help her?" I ask frustrated.

"Yes, of course." She stutters, pressing numbers on the phone.

"Can we get Dr. Roday to the front desk ASAP?" She says into the phone. "Thank you." She nods hanging up.

A man arrives moments later with a wheelchair.

"Set her down right here." He tells me.

I nod, moving her into the chair.

"I'll send Nurse Janett out as soon as I know what's wrong." He informs me, before wheeling Patricia down the hall.

"She'll be okay." Alfie says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I hope so." I whisper.

"Don't think like that. Of course she will be, she's Patricia! As Jerome once said, the icy queen of ice. She won't go down without a fight." Fabian says.

I just nod, sitting down in one of the white plastic chairs in the room.

"Uh, I'll just be in the cafeteria. Come get me if you need a ride back." Vera says awkwardly.

We nod, not really caring.

After about ten minutes I decide that I can't do this.

"Can I see Patricia Williamson?" I ask the lady at the desk.

"Dr. Roday said he'll send Janett out when they're ready. She's currently in the ER." She informs me.

"There has to be something we can do!" I say, getting worked up.

"I can check on them if you'd like?." She said.

"Yes!" I say, a little too anxious.

"Alright, I'll be back in a moment." She says.

I sit back down next to Alfie and wait for her to return when I hear KT.

"Eddie! Are you okay? I heard you guys went to the hospital! What's wrong, what happened?" She asked concerned.

"It's Patricia." Fabian tells her.

"Oh my gosh, is she okay?"

"We don't know, she's in the ER right now." I say, putting my head in my hands.

"Well, why don't we go down to the gift shop? We can get her a teddy bear or something and come back when she gets out of the ER." She says to me.

"No. I want to be here when Patricia gets back." I say.

"But, we can-"

"No, KT. I don't want to go anywhere. I just want to see Patricia." I cut her off.

"Fine." She mumbles, sitting next to me.

"Why did you come here?" I ask, looking over at her.

"What?" She asks, confused.

"You've made it pretty clear that you couldn't care less about Patricia, so what are you doing here?" I clarify.

"I care about Patricia, we're like-"

"Cut the act KT! Answer me, why are you here?" I enunciate the question.

"Because I care about you! I don't get it! Patricia doesn't care about anyone besides herself, yet everyone loves her! Then I try to be friends with everyone and actually try to be nice to you and I get the cold shoulder. Don't you get that I like you Eddie?" She yells at me.

"Get out." I demand.

"What?" She says.

"Don't make me say it twice."

"Why?"

"Because I love Patricia more than anything on earth and you go and say all those things about her. I don't want you here, so go home." I tell her.

"I'll drive." Vera says, walking back into the room.

"Fine." KT says, letting Vera walk her out.

"Nutjob." Alfie mutters.

**Sorry that was a pretty terrible chapter! It was kinda just a filler, but next chapter MIGHT be the last one:'(...I'm not sure, it depends on how I end up writing it. I'm going to be out all day tomorrow for my friend's birthday so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update:( if I can't I'll definitely update on Monday. Review!:D**

**PS Does anyone out there watch Psych? If so you might recognize the last name "Roday";)**


	14. Oops

Eddie POV

No sooner after KT left, a nurse walked in and said, "Who's here for Patricia Williamson?"

"We are! Is she okay? Can we see her?" I ask, hurriedly.

"Patricia will be fine. She dislocated her right arm, sprained her left ankle, and has a concussion. Dr. Roday has her on some painkillers that will cause her to be a little drowsy, but she should wake up sometime within the hour. She will be required to stay over night because of her concussion, but as long as everything looks okay, she can leave tomorrow afternoon." She smiled.

"Thank god." I let out a sigh of relief. She's okay.

"Can we go see her?" Fabian asks.

"Yes, room 523." She informs us.

"Thank you." I say, rushing down the hallway.

I finally arrive at her door and stand there for a moment, preparing myself to see her.

"We'll let you have a minute first." Fabian offered.

I nodded in thanks and opened the door handle to see my Yacker, sitting up in the bed looking very confused. She looked over at me and widened her eyes.

"Eddie! What happened? Where are Denby and Vera? How did I get here? Are you okay?" She fired a million questions at me.

"Yacker, stop yacking!" I laugh.

"Just answer my questions Slimeball!" She demanded.

"Denby is passed out in front of the Gatehouse. Vera helped us, and actually drove us here." I answer, smiling.

"Do I want to know why Denby is unconscious?" She asked weary.

"Nope." I answered.

"Are you okay?" She asks quieter.

"Am _I_ okay? Yacker, you're the one sitting in a hospital bed!" I say, on the edge of hysterics.

"I'm fine! I don't need to be here, why won't they let me leave?" She whines.

"Because you have a concussion! And a dislocated shoulder! _And_ a sprained ankle!" I stress.

"Eddie, I said I'm fine."

"But you were kidnapped Patricia! They took you away from me! They hurt you! What if you didn't come back? What if I never saw you again? What if I never got to tell you I love you?" I blurt out.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. How did that slip out?!

For a moment she looked completely stunned and didn't know what to do, but then she crashed her lips into mine.

"I love you too." She said, smiling as she pulled away.

"Well since Amber isn't here, someone has to say it." I hear Alfie sigh. "Yay Peddie!" He shrieks in a girly voice.

**Okay, I lied. There is ONE more chapter after this and I have decided...THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. You can thank Annabeth J C for the idea that inspired it! Thank you for the amazing reviews (as always) and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 200 REVIEWS! I started freaking out when I saw that! I absolutely love you guys!;***

**PS For all of the Psych fans out there, did you guys watch the Psych sleepover on Friday night? My cousin and I stayed up all night watching and entered the contest to go to the set! I loved all of the episodes they played!**


	15. I Will Never Let Anything Happen To You

KT POV

I can't believe Eddie would day those things to me! How could he love Patricia? She's so mean and selfish! She isn't even pretty! I thought these things as I walk passed the Gatehouse.

"KT, nice to see you." I look up and see Denby.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I heard about what happened at the hospital between you and Eddie." She says bluntly.

"How did you know about that?" I ask confused.

"I have my connections, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. From what I understand, you and Patricia aren't exactly friends, correct?" She checks.

"Nope, and I don't want to be her friend. She's such an arrogant little bitch!" I say disgusted.

"Well, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. You see, I can make her disappear. Then you will never have to deal with her ever again. I just need a little inside help." She hints.

"What do you say?" She offers.

If Patricia was gone, I could easily get closer to Eddie. Eventually he'd realize that I'm better for him than Patricia could ever be.

"Count me in."

Eddie POV

"Visiting hours are over in five minutes." Nurse Janett informed us, before leaving Patricia's room.

"Okay." We nod.

"I'm going to go call a cab to come get us." Fabian says, getting out of the chair he had been occupying.

"Okay!" Alfie called.

"Alfie, can you come with me?" Fabian says.

"Since when is calling a cab a two man job?" Alfie wonders.

"Alfie! Don't you think they should have a few minutes to themselves?" Fabian whispers, trying to be discreet.

"Oh! I gottcha!" Alfie says in understanding. "We'll just give you a few minutes to yourselves." Alfie tells us.

Fabian just facepalms and walks out with Alfie.

"Idiot." Patricia jokes.

"He's doing a great job replacing Amber." I chuckle.

"I'll be here first thing tomorrow morning." I say, stroking her hand gently with my thumb.

"I'm not a child Eddie, I don't need to be taken care of 24/7." She reminds me.

"Can you just let me do this?" I sigh, chuckling softly.

"Do what?"

"Care about you. I just want you to be okay. I love you." I say sincerely.

"I love you too." She says as I lean in to kiss her.

I pull away and whisper to her, "I promise I'll never let anything happen to you."

**Probably the worst ending on Earth (Finding Nemo quote alert), but hey, it's not ****_really_**** the end! So, we have KT and Denby vowing to make Patricia disappear forever and Eddie swearing that he won't let anything happen to Patricia. That can't end well;P Once again thank you to Annabeth J C for giving me the idea for the sequel! I also want to give some shoutouts, I realize I probably listed 99% of you, but I loved all of the reviews! I didn't get one negative and I just want to thank you guys for that, sorry if I missed anyone!**

**Desired HOA 01**

**Annabeth J C **

**sarvaniluvsbooks**

**JustCallMePosh**

**xXAquaMangoXx**

**ThatCrazyChick196**

**HOAgleek4ever**

**MusicalWheaten**

**samandstinaarewhovians**

**Seddielover945**

**DancingKitten16**

**Pretty Little Liars always WIN**

**golferbabe**

**from a hopeless teen**

**leilaloveseddie**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B**

**sibunaanubisbackwards**

**And the anon reviewers:**

**MEEE**

**Ajluv (Your review for chapter 9 really touched me, thank you so much! And I love Victorious, I have 2 fanfics for it, although I was EXTREMELY disappointed in the last episode:/ I'm a HUGE Bade fan!)**

**Melanie**

**LoveWhisperer**

**Guest**

**That's it! I hope you all loved reading it as much as I loved writing it. I'll post another chapter on here when I post the sequel, which should be this week, if not then definitely next week! I can't be sure though because I have to go back to school tomorrow, February break is over!:'( I would still really appreciate it if you reviewed one last time and let me know what you thought of the ending! Sorry for the huge AN, Byeeeeeee!**


	16. Sequel is Called Forever&Always

**Hi! I just posted the sequel:D It's called Forever&Always. Hope you guys love it and make sure to review it's first chapter! This is the final chapter that will be posted of Trapped (even though it's just an AN) :'( I loved writing it and can't wait to see what you all think of Forever&Always! Trapped is officially complete. Byeeee:')**


End file.
